Problem: A rectangle is $4$ meters long. The rectangle is also $3$ meters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $4\text{ m}$ $3\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 meters. The width is 3 meters. Thus the area is $4\times3$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 3 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square meters.